


Kingdom Hearts Oneshots

by CrimsonReaper3513



Series: My Kingdom Hearts Collection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Child Reader, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader, kingdom hearts - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, oneshots, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonReaper3513/pseuds/CrimsonReaper3513
Summary: Just a bunch of reader insert oneshots that vary between platonic and/or romantic and I try to make my stories out of the box and different than most plots. :)! I have accounts also on Wattpad and Tumblr as @crimsonreaper3513. If you see these stories under the username of CrimsonReaper3513 than that's me. However if it is under a different name that is not me and should be reported. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, all the credit goes to Square Enix. The only thing I own are these stories





	1. Too Cute! Organization XIII & Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever story on this website but it is not my first ever story I ever written. I have many stories to come and good times ahead. Have a wonderful day/night! :)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay you knew you were going to be in SO much trouble but you had too! You had a kind...err-supposedly non existent heart and you knew you had to save the little puppy. The poor thing was shivering and cold and injured and anyone-probably even Xemnas himself would save the poor suffering animal.

You took him to the organization and was currently running a bath for him. You were being very carefully with making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold for the poor little guy. You heard the puppy whimpering and held the puppy to your chest gently brushing his head with the same thumb of the hand holding him since he was so tiny.

You continued with the water until you were sure it was not too hot or not too cold. You slipped off your gloves and cloak tossing them quickly onto your bed and changed into a black tank top and shorts (since everything you had was only black) and then went back into the bathroom.

You carefully placed the puppy into the water and the poor thing whimpered at the foreign feeling of a nice and warm bath. You gently shushed him as you took a wash cloth and human body wash before very gently scrubbing him.

Not even after 10 seconds the water turned a murky-swampy color. You grimaced at the filthy water but kept very softly scrubbing anyways. Finally you deemed the tiny puppy clean and carefully took him out of the water before pulling the drain.

He whimpered and shook making you giggle as he got you a little wet. He licked his lips and you chuckled very gently scratching his head. The puppy looked to be a (type of dog) but it was hard to tell since you hadn't seen an animal, much less a dog in a while.

You smiled and nuzzled his head making the puppies tail wag which you knew that was a good sign. You smiled and picked up the puppy bringing him to your nose which he licked as a sign of gratitude. You felt a noticeable spark in your chest and were in so much shock you nearly dropped the puppy.

Was that a heart beat? 

No, it couldn't be, Xemnas said the only way to gain your hearts back was to complete his artificial Kingdom Hearts. You looked down at the puppy and felt his sides noticing how scrawny he was.

What do you even feed puppies?

Well puppy chow of course but what if Xigbar or Demyx or someone else walks in well your gone for a few minutes? You bit your lip in thought to think of the most trustworthy person.

Obviously not Xemnas, Xigbar would just get you in trouble, Xaldin the same, Vexen would try to experiment on him, you didn't really know Lexaeus, Zexion would cast spells on the pup, Saix was an obvious no, Axel would be careless and set the puppy on fire, Demyx would just let the pup wander off, Marluxia was too untrustworthy, and Larxene would fry the puppy if he pissed her off.

Then it hit you, 

Roxas! 

He could take care of the puppy. He was responsible enough and surely knew how to take care of a dog! You smiled and scooped the puppy up causing the pup to let out a surprised yelp.

You shushed him knowing that the walls weren't exactly soundproof. You quickly put on your cloak and stuffed the tiny puppy in your cleavage before opening the door carefully. You looked down the hall and didn't see anyone so you stepped out.

"Number 15."

You jumped causing the puppy to whimper and you held your hand to your chest stroking the puppy's head well it subtly looked like you were recovering yourself from shock by pressing your hand against your chest like how most girls do.

You still had your back turned so you looked over your shoulder and your non-existent heart leapt when you saw it was Saix. You guessed it was better that you countered Saix than the superior himself.

"H-Hey Saix what's up?" You asked chuckling nervously.

Wow why not have multiple neon anime arrows pointing towards the dog hiding in your boobs that says "Dog Here!"

You bit your lip feeling the puppy wriggle around.

"I came to get the report back from your mission." He sighed.

"Oh I-uh-"

"You haven't even written anything?" He asked.

"I was busy taking a shower." You lied

"Then why isn't your hair wet?" Saix asked.

"Why so many questions?" You countered.

You saw Roxas out of the corner of your eyes and jumped.

"Number 15-"

"Sorry Saix gotta go talk to Roxas! I'll fill in that report right after bye!" You blurted out before running over to the boy.

You grabbed the blonde by his hand and suddenly dragged him off into a random closet nearby. You slammed the door shut and let out a breath of air out of your mouth that you had to hold in ever since Saix surprised you.

"(Name)? Why did you drag me into here?" Roxas asked still stunned from being dragged like a chew toy. 

Pun intended.

"I need to ask you a favor." You said sternly.

"Does it have anything to do with frogs, squirt guns, spoiled milk, cherry bombs, and spray on paint cans again?" Roxas asked dreadfully.

"Not this time. I need to go out and get stuff but I need someone to take care of my puppy for me." You said.

"Puppy?"

Roxas blushed as you began to unzip your coat but it faded a little when he saw a tiny head of a puppy poke its head out.

"What did you do?!" Roxas squeaked.

"Yes I already heard about the whole turning into a dusk punishment! But, I couldn't just leave him! Look at the poor guy." You said scratching his head.

"Why did you drag me into this closet then?" Roxas asked.

Then it hit him, "Wha-no! No! No! NO! I don't wanna turn into a dusk!"

"Please Roxas! Your my only hope and I can't take him to the store!" You pleaded.

The puppy whimpered and Roxas sighed, "Fine but if I get in trouble I am putting all blame on you!"

"Deal." You hugged the boy before taking the puppy out and whispering softly to him before handing him to the blonde.

He gingerly held the pup frowning when he began whimpering from the foreign hands holding him. You gently shushed the pup and kissed his tiny head before thanking Roxas and disappearing. The blonde sighed wondering how he was going to get the puppy back without being caught.

~Time Jump~

Roxas was bored as he sat in his room watching as the puppy wandered about looking restless. He already had to clean the puppies pee stains 3 times and it had only been half an hour or a little more. The blonde heard a knock on his door and jumped.

"Roxas?"

Axel!

Roxas scrambled around the room and gently picked up the puppy and hid him in the closet on a makeshift bed of unused blankets. He shut the doors before running over to the room's entrance door. He opened it and Axel was standing there grinning.

"Hey Roxas. Want to go into Traverse Town and get some ice cream?" Axel asked.

"I-I wish I could but I'm waiting for (Name) to come back." The boy replied looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Why? Where is she?"

"She-She's on a mission." Roxas replied.

"Are you hiding something Rox?" The red haired man asked bending at the waist slightly.

"M-Me? Hiding something? No!" The boy lied.

"Whatcha hiding Rox?" The red head asked a sly grin on his face that could give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"N-Nothing." Roxas replied.

He heard a scratching on the closet door and tensed up praying Axel didn't hear it either. Sure enough Axel did and he walked past the blonde who was stuttering nonsense trying to think of something. Axel opened the doors and blinked not expecting to see a scrawny puppy there.

Well, truthfully he didn't know what to except, but he definitely didn't think he'd find a small dog.

"You got a dog? Roxas you know the superior banned pets." The red head warned.

Roxas ran to to the door connecting his room to the hallway and slammed it shut wincing at how the hallways no doubt made it echo.

"It's not my dog! It's (Name)'s! She found him and then she started to take care of him and I got dragged in because she needed to go to the store to get food and stuff for him." Roxas said, his words rushing out of his mouth like a rushing waterfall.

It took Axel a few seconds to understand everything before he blinked and grinned, "Well well, I knew (Name) had a love for animals. Now I have black mail."

"Roxas~!"

You suddenly came rushing in and you noticeably went paper white when you saw Axel was standing there with the puppy open. His little paws tapped agains the wood as the pup walked over to you. You quickly slammed the door shut and carefully scooped him up holding the pup close to your chest.

"So you got a puppy despite the superiors rule not to?" The man chuckled.

"I had to! The poor thing was shaking like a leaf covered in filth and I when I looked at him in the eyes I felt so bad for him. I even felt a tiny spark, like a heart beat when he licked my nose." You said holding the puppy that curled up comfortably against you.

"(Name)-"

"Please Axel! Don't tell the superior! I love Hero and I need him!"

"Hero?" The red head asked.

You blinked confused as well. Why did you suddenly blurt out Hero?

"Yeah that's his name. Please just let me keep him. I'll find a way eventually to tell the Superior." You said.

"Fine. I'll keep the secret from him." The red head sighed.

"Thank you Axel!" You giggled hugging the red head tightly.

The man smiled and scratched the puppy behind his ear making the pup lick his finger. Axel smiled and gently scratched the little puppies head.

"Eh, he is kinda cute." Axel admitted.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and you all jumped. 

"Number 13? Why are you slamming your door shut so loudly?" It was Saix. 

"I was never here." You whispered before summoning a portal on the ground and hopping through. 

"13?" 

"Ehhhhh what do I say?" Roxas whispered to Axel. 

"Relax buddy, I got ya." Axel winked. 

He casually opened the door and grinned leaning against the door jam. 

"Hey Isa." He teased. 

Saix narrowed his golden eyes at Axel but directed them lower to where Roxas was behind him. As soon as the young blonde noticed he began to show signs of nervousness. 

"What is the reason for all this loud door slamming?" 

"What do you mean?" Axel asked playing dumb, "Roxas and I just arrived." 

"I heard it specifically from this door." The blue haired man growled. 

"How do you know? Sounds easily echo down the hall." Axel said. 

"Then who did it?" The questioning man asked crossing his arms in front of his wide chest. 

His golden eyes once again traveled to Roxas who was beginning to sweat a little. He could not lie for the life of him but watching Axel talk so casually and realistic surprised him. 

"Like I said we don't know. We just got here a few seconds ago." 

"From where?" Saix asked moving his eyes back to Axel. 

"Traverse Town. Where else?"

Saix narrowed his eyes but couldn't see any lies in the vibrant emerald green of Axel's eyes. 

"One final question. Do you know anything about #15?" 

"(Name)? Why?" Axel asked. 

"I noticed she had been acting strange lately." Saix replied, "Do you know anything about this?" 

"Well...lately she's been complaining about cramps and how she wants chocolate ice cream more than sea salt. She also has been complaining about blood-" 

"I understand what your saying, thank you." The man growled his eyebrow twitching well scratching his lightly red cheek. 

Roxas smiled on the inside knowing that he only did that when he was angry and embarrassed. A loud boom echoed as well as the sound of Larxene screaming every curse known to man including Demyx in the same breath. 

"You might wanna check that out." Axel said. 

Saix gave him a look, but didn't say anything and walked off. 

"Phew." Roxas sighed his shoulders slumping in relief. 

"So wanna go for sea salt now?" The red head asked. 

"Sure." The boy grinned. 

Both were unaware that a certain gold eyed gravity shifter was listening to everything behind the door and then behind the pillar the entire time. Said shifter grinned with the information he had received. 

~Time Skip~

It had been a week of you, Roxas, and Axel taking turns taking care of Hero when the other was gone. His shyness and whimpering subsided so he could be alone for an hour or two but then after that he would get anxious and start whimpering.

You were nearly caught when you were walking with Vexen down the hall who was scolding you like how a parent would to a teenager who was trying to walk away from the conversation. Thankfully your "sudden remembrance" that you had to write a report for Saix not only covered you to silence your pup, but also allowed you to escape his scolding.

Then you rushed off to your room as Vexen stuttered about to say something before you rudely ran off. Vexen didn't follow you or seemed to expect anything thank god.

 

You were currently in your room listening to music well reading a book with Hero on your stomach. He was taking a nap going up and down on your stomach like he was a boat on a sea.

Yet he slept on not even stirring a bit. He was such a cutie pie and you couldn't help but scratch behind his ear gently. Hero was too out of it and only made a tiny sound that was like a tiny growl mixed with a sigh. 

You heard a knock on your door and frowned not wanting to move Hero. You pulled your ear buds from your ears and marked the place in your book before carefully picking up the pup.

You put him in his bed in your closet before gently shutting the two vented wooden doors. You brushed your cloak before rushing over to the door. You opened it and you glared when you saw it was Xigbar. 

He had a gleam in his eye and a terrifying grin on his face.

"What did you do? I swear if you put pudding in my bra cups again-!"

"I didn't. But I do hear a rumor going around that I'm sure you don't want headed to the Superior or Saix."

"What do you mean?" You asked feeling your supposedly-not-there-heart beating a little too fast.

He chuckled slyly and you glared but felt a lump form in your throat. The man uninvitedly stepped inside and you narrowed your eyes. 

"I know you have a dog and I know you know that the Superior banned animals." Xigbar snickered.

"Prove it then." You growled glaring.

Xigbar grinned and pushed past walking over to the closet doors. He looked over to where you were watching with nervous eyes and swung open the closet doors making the lump grow bigger as he saw the puppy still sleeping sound. You quickly shut the door leading to your room in case anyone came by before turning back to glare at the man.

"Okay I got a puppy but I have a good excuse! The poor thing was abandoned and scared! Even you would have rescued him! I nursed him back to health-just don't tell the Superior or you'll wake up missing a kidney!" You threatened.

"Don't threaten me little girl, I'm a higher rank than everyone here including you! And we're nobodies, we don't experience emotions such as empathy or love." Xigbar replied.

"But I did! Every time I hold him I feel a small spark where my heart should be! Like a heart beat!" You countered.

"You sound like Demyx. I'm gonna take that puppy and bring him to a shelter."

"NO!" You shouted.

You ran over and grabbed Hero startling the pup enough to wake him.

"He's my puppy and I don't care if I turn into a dusk or a pile of ash!" You shouted glaring.

"I am a higher rank than you!"

"I don't care! I love him and I will protect him with my life if I have to!" You said holding the pup closer to your chest.

"Little girl-"

"I am not a little girl-!"

"What is going on here?" Saix asked walking in.

You gasped and knew it was all over. The man noticed the puppy and his golden eyes turned angry.

"(Name)? What is that in your arms?" The blunette growled.

"N-Nothing." You stuttered squeaky.

He seemed to turn angrier you thought he was gonna go beserk. You yourself were so pale you looked like you were going to cry or faint or throw up or something on the lines of that.

"Is that a dog?" The man snarled stepping closer.

"Um, he's actually a puppy-"

"It's a filthy animal and one of our top rules is no animals allowed! How long have you had that filthy pest in here for?!" Saix demanded.

"He's not a filthy pest! He's my dog and I don't care what the Superior does!" You snapped.

You realized that you had yelled at the Saix who is known to go berserk-bonkers over something as simple as a bucket of water being tossed on his shoes. His eyes narrowed even more and you gulped knowing that some serious shit was about to go down.

Xigbar was preparing for it as well but the blunette instead closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them he seemed to be in more control. Despite him not going berserk you held the pup close to you just in case, your eyes wide and full of terror.

"Come with me." Saix growled taking your arm.

You tried to stay strong as he dragged you away his grip too tight on your arm. You passed by other members who were staring at you noticing the tiny dog. You were dragged to the Superior's office where you prayed you wouldn't turn into a dusk.

You walked in and you made a noise that sounded like you were terrified which you damn hell were! Your make-believe heart was beating a thousand times before second it hurt. 

"Superior." Saix said.

The Superior looked up from his paperwork confused until he saw you and the dog.

"Number 15-?"

"I can explain! You see I-"

"We do not allow pets here! Get rid of that animal immediately or else." Xemnas demanded.

Saix reached out and you took several steps back glaring, "NO!"

"(Name)." Saix warned through his teeth as of saying I don't want to do this.

"Superior please, I am begging you not to take Hero away!" You defended. 

The superior seemed surprised by something in your outburst but replied, "You know the rules."

"But...I can't! I-I."

"Number 15."

Tears sprung to your eyes and you made a final attempt, "Please superior I found him shivering and cold and scared! I broke the rules yes but-but he's made me feel a spark like a heart beat every time I hold him! If you saw him you would do the same!"

Xemnas seemed to be in thought for a few seconds before he finally came back to reality a few seconds after and sighed.

"Alright then, you can keep the pet, but I better not hear any complaints." The man ordered glaring.

"Thank you so much superior! You hear that Hero! Your gonna be my puppy forever!" You said holding the pup high above your head.

His tail wagged furiously and he yipped panting. You giggled when he began licking your cheek making you smile.

"Come on Hero! Let's go do something!" You cheered setting him down.

The puppy yapped and followed after you racing after you.

"Superior, if I may-"

"Number VII, you are dismissed." Xemnas growled.

The bluenette nodded and walked off.

 

You were in the gray room with Hero on your lap loving the attention from the other members. Larxene surprisingly had a soft side with the pup and you were thankful he didn't pee on anyone's lap or shoes.

Marluxia was being weirdly poetic describing the dog. Vexen, Xaldin, Luxford, and Xigbair didn't care about the mutt and watched as the puppy acted cute for the others. 

Roxas was currently playing (really losing) tug-of-war with the pup. No joke he wasn't playing around the dog was dragging him. Saix and Xemnas came in noticing the other members fawn over the dog. 

The room went silent unsure what was going to happen. Roxas stopped holding on the rope and let it slip through his hand. The puppy, oblivious of the silence chewed on the rope or whipped it around.

"Hm, so I see the dog has actually grown on everyone." Xemnas said.

The puppy noticed the new people and with his toy still in his mouth casually strolled over to the two totally not intimidating men. The Superior knelt down and examined the dog as he dropped the tug of war rope at the man's feet and sat down eagerly wagging his tail.

"Hmph, the dog is not very smart." Saix scoffed.

"He's just a puppy!" You defended.

Before Saix could retort Xemnas knelt down and gently ran his finger over the dog's head. The pup's tail wagged eagerly and he grinned petting its head.

"Superior I don't think we should keep this animal. It might distract the attention of continuing with our progress of-"

"Enough, Saix. (Name)," You jumped tensing your shoulders and holding your breath, "You may keep the dog, but if I notice anyone slacking due to the pup I will have him taken away. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and murmured. You let out a sigh of relief as the two walked away Saix glaring at the others before following the Superior. You knelt down on the floor and the puppy grabbed his toy before running over his tail wagging excitedly.

"Good boy Hero." You cooed rubbing his head.

The puppy yapped happily and licked your nose making you giggle and hug the pup.

He was just too cute!


	2. Revenge is a Prank Best Served With Mousetraps Axel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Xigbar pranks the reader Axel and her get revenge by pranking the prankee with mousetraps >:)!

Axel sighed as he leaned against the arm of his chair not even listening to the Superior talking about the same Kingdom Heart crap. He was paying attention to you sitting below playing with your metal hood strings; running your gloved finger over the intricate design and such.

You finally looked up and he winked at you making you smile and blush lightly. 

"What the-!"

Before you could blink something dumped on you that was chunky, smelly, and made you feel a little nauseous. It smelled like rotten eggs with skunk spray and looked like what babies were covered with as soon as they left their mother's womb.

You spit out the strange gunk in your mouth and wiped it out of your eyes. You looked up and saw your mortal enemy Xigbar was laughing 'till his sides split. He was literally laying on his stomach on his chair laughing and flailing his legs.

"Silence!" Xemnas boomed.

You felt tears sting your eyes and it wasn't from the gunk. You felt so ashamed and embarrassed. You were breathing heavily trying to hold back tears as well as try not to smell the stuff around you.

You quickly pulled up your hood and jumped through a portal to get out of there as fast as you could.

"Now that was hilarious!" Xigbar laughed.

"Number II? You did that didn't you?" The superior growled.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I actually got her." The man said holding his sides as he continued to laugh.

Truthfully, Xemnas and Saix liked you like you were their own daughter/little sister. Saix knew you before he turned into a nobody and you and him were friends and Xemnas just seemed to love your devotion and determination.

"We are going to have a long talk later." Xemnas growled, "Dismissed!" 

Everyone quickly disappeared in a cloud of black and indigo smoke. Axel re-appeared outside of your door marked XV in gold. The red head opened the door and stepped through gently closing and locking it after. Axel stepped in the humid room and saw you were curled up in the glass shower under the shower head with your hands covering your face.

The water was sprinkling over you and appeared to be cold judging by how pink your skin was turning.

"(Name)?" Axel said walking in.

You quickly gasped and pulled your legs closer covering anything revealing.

"Axel! Get out! I've been shamed enough already!" You shouted choking back a sob at the end.

You couldn't help the tears flowing again and if it was one thing Axel hated more than water, it was you upset, but he went under it anyways. He reached in and turned off the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your trembling body.

You squeaked she he picked you up and carried you into your main room. Axel set you down on the couch and you watched confused as he pulled out your clothes and set them beside you.

When he noticed you were staring at him confused he smirked and said, "Well are you gonna get dressed or what?"

You blushed and he sighed and turned around, crossing his arms. You quickly dried yourself off and then got dressed.

When you were finished you walked over and wrapped your arms around his upper waist placing your brow against his back as the tears came back to haunt you. Axel turned around and gently cupped your cheeks brushing your tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry (Name). Xigbar should be regretting it now." The red head apologized.

You sobbed and hugged him tightly crying into his chest. Axel in return placed his hand on your head and the other on your back. He held you closer and glared at the door as if Xigbar was behind it.

"Hey how about we get back on him?" Axel asked.

You looked up noticing his grin and equally mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How?"

~Time Skip~

"Are you sure it'll work?" You whispered.

"Positive." Axel replied with a wink.

The whole organization heard a loud shriek startling everyone. A portal opened up and Xigbar came with bright pink hair, terrible over dramatic makeup, and a neon pink glittery dress.

He looked like a hot mess, literally. Like as if Barbie woke up in the dumpster behind a strip club next to a Taco Belle. Not to mention he had several mouse traps clipped to him everywhere, even one on one of his pointy ears!

The Organization laughed and Larxene whipped out her phone and took several pictures. Xemnas just so happened to be in the room with Saix who was shaking his head at you and Axel's childish antic.

You and Axel fist bumped and Xigbar glared as he scanned the room.

"Okay! Who dressed me up and then placed hundreds of mousetraps on my bathroom floor with baby oil?"

"What can I say other than a prank best is served with mousetraps." Axel shrugged.

A few seconds later you and Axel were running from Xigbar who had his guns out and blazing.


	3. Diary of Jane Xemnas & Teen!Daughter!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xigbar sneaks into the reader's room and discovers she has a diary. He uses it against her and humiliates her in front of the whole organization by reading her entries out loud. Of course, Papa Xemnas ain't gonna let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE AT ALL TOO BULLYING I DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS TO YOU! PLEASE CONTINUE ON IF YOU ARE AT ALL SENSITIVE TO THIS CONTENT AND KNOW YOU ARE A VERY LOVELY PERSON WHO DESERVES THE UP MOST LOVE AND RESPECT. 
> 
> If you are fine with this content then please continue on. 
> 
> If you did notice the chapter title is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin but it is not based off the song meaning I just used the title cuz it's your diary if your names Jane. *finger guns* =D!!!! 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Enjoy!

(Name) hummed as she wrote in her diary sitting criss cross on her bed.

Journal Entry Day 436:

Today Demyx was being even stupider and lazier then before. Sometimes I just want to smack him in the head with the Keyblade until he gets some brains for once! Xigbars the same. He keeps calling me a kid or acts snot nosed just to get my blood boiling! >:P!

Xaldin was normal trying to get into my head and ask why I'm always so optimistic. Luxford gambles way too much and kept bugging me to pick a card well we were on a mission. I wonder what would happen if he lost all those cards? >:D!

Saix was as always was trying to be "gentle" with me because I am Xemnas's daughter! The ass kisser. Yet today kept barking at me to do this and that and I just wanted to punch him in the middle of his x face! That ass even sent me to Agrabah! He knows I hate the skimpy outfit I have to wear and the sand-storm-making-heartless!

Even though Axels my friend he's a bit over confident at times and annoying. Like today well we were fighting this giant heartless he kept saying he could destroy it with his hands tied behind his back. Yeah, he got smacked and I ended up having to defeat it because he didn't even have an elixir!

Roxas. He's different. He's kind and handsome and cute. I may have a crush on him but I know that's not true since we aren't supposed to have emotions. I hope someday I can get my heart back. Xion is super nice and kind and I love to be around her and talk to her about friend related things. I hope I get to learn more about her soon.

(Name) closed her diary and yawned ready for a little cat nap. She rested her diary on her nightstand. She slumped down her wall of pillows too tired to crawl under the sheets...

Xigbar grinned as he stuck his head into (Name)'s door without permission trying to see if he can scare her by surprise. He looked around and saw she was actually sleeping on her bed.

Xigbar grinned thinking of all the ways he could scare her or prank her. 

The classic whip cream in hand with a feather? 

Ol' bucket on the door? 

Or maybe flour in the hair dryer?

As the gun-man was thinking he saw a colorful book on her nightstand. The nobody sneakily tip-toed over and grinned to see the book was actually her diary.

He went to open it but just as he was about to he saw it had a pretty good lock on it for a cheap diary. He huffed and quietly looked through her nightstand drawer until he found a small metal key.

The one eyed man grinned and unlocked the diary before opening it revealing (Name)'s inner thoughts, deep secrets . . . and fears. For once, the gunner put effort into reading and made sure to memorize ever sentence right down the word before he put it back making it looked like he was never even there...

(Name) smiled as she walked down the hall with Roxas to catch some shuteye. It was near midnight and she was nearly drop-dead-tired from an overtime recon mission. Not to mention the paper work. The girl opened her door and tossed her cloak on her bed before turning on the light switch.

She had her back turned to the bed to put on her pajamas and quickly got dressed. She was in the middle of messing with her hair when she finally turned to face her bed.

And instantly froze like an ice cube.

Sitting on her bed . . . was a doll.

It was dressed like a clown with a dark tear going down its cheek with an evil twisted grin and glare with a couple big and real spiders on it.

(Name) screeched to the heavens and stumbled back slamming her back against the door and hitting her head on the handle. The teen scrambled to open the door and stumbled out screaming before going to the other side of the hall shaking and sweating.

Roxas was the first to report to her side as she continued to scream bloody murder. The others quickly followed, hearing the terrifying screams. Xemnas and Saix went to the front of the small crowd who was trying to calm her down from her panic attack.

"What's going on!" Saix demanded.

No one answered so (Name) managed to find her voice to stutter, "I-I w-walked into my room a-a-and h-h-haunted d-d-doll, on bed." She said pointing a trembling finger to her door.

Axel went in and pulled out the doll causing her to scream and curl tighter into a fetal position.

"It's just a doll." Demyx scoffed.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched well the others struggled to pin her down so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else.

Axel got rid of the doll and after a couple minutes the girl was calmer but was still trembling and breathing hard. Xigbar struggled to keep a smirk from appearing on his face.

This was too great! (Name), was a teenage girl who can beat Xaldin and Lexeaus in an arm wrestling contest but was terrified of a doll?!

This was too good...

After a week (Name) was embarrassed from her freak out, especially in front of all the Organization members, but she was curious who would do that. 

Xigbar, Demyx, or Axel were her suspects but the girl was mostly betting her money on Xigbar. Demyx and Axel were here best friends and they knew her deep fear of dolls and clowns and spiders. She was actually so frightened she refused to sleep in her bed until her entire room was guaranteed spider free and everything was washed so she ended up sleeping in Xion's room for a few days.

As she was walking down the hall she passed a smirking Xigbar and gave him a I-can-still-kick-your-ass glare. She walked to her room and went up to her pantie drawer where her diary was most of the time hidden.The teen opened it and almost had a heart attack when she saw it was missing. (Name) dug around but still couldn't find it and ran out to find Xigbar.

(Name) quickly ran down the hall to his room and nearly pounded on the door for half a minute before realizing he wasn't inside. She quickly summoned a portal to the gray room and ran through before arriving at the doors.

The nobody opened the door and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Xigbar was reading her diary, out loud, to almost every member of Organization XIII. 

They were laughing hysterically as Xigbar held her diary open reading out loud between laughs, "So I cleaned up the mess and pretended I wasn't the one who broke the statue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He was reading her entries...

Her personal life...

Her private time...

Everyone was laughing at her...

Finally everyone noticed (Name) standing at the door way her eyes hidden as she bowed her head, her teeth were grit tight and her fists were clenched so much her knuckles were paper white. Saix walked into the room and noticed everyone was hovering around Xigbar who was holding a colorful book that said (NAME)'S DIARY STAY OUT!!!

"What is going on here?!" He demanded.

"Nothing." (Name) replied softly before turning her back.

Before anyone could do or say anything she silently disappeared into a portal. Saix blinked in confusion before he lined the pieces up and glared flaming daggers at the group.

"Everyone get back to your missions." He growled sounding like in any second he would go into berserk mode.

They scrambled without a second thought summoning portals and running through in a split second. Saix walked over and picked up her diary and key Xigbar dropped on the floor locking it before walking out of the Gray Room...

The next day everyone was worrying about (Name). She hadn't come out of her room for two whole days no matter how much anyone tried to get her out. (Name) wouldn't eat anything or do her missions and would just stay locked up in her room.

Saix alerted Xemnas about what happened and the Organization had a serious meeting where all of them except Saix got a good verbal lashing.

Especially Xigbar who got a good smack on the head with Saix's claymore for one, going inside another members room without permission, two, disrespecting another members privacy, and three, Scaring (Name) and the whole organization in the middle of the night.

After three whole days Xemnas went down the hall to (Name)'s door and knocked against the white wooden door, "(Name), it's me."

He knew she wouldn't answer and used his master key to unlock the door before walking in. Laying on her bed was (Name) herself with her face in the pillow her shoulders trembling. Xemnas knew if he had a heart it would've been shattered at the scene in front of him.

The Superior walked over and sat down on her bed gently stroking her back. 

"(Name), everyone's worried about you including me. They feel sorry too and they feel guilty knowing your locking yourself up like this." Xemnas said.

(Name) picked her head up looking at her father with her watery eyes. He frowned at her and she hugged him tightly crying into his cloak. Xemnas hugged back and comforted her well she cried harder if that was possible.

After a few minute of comfort she was laying her head on his lap well she slept wearing herself out. Saix walked in and Xemnas looked up only to see it was the Luna Diviner. The bluenette handed him the girls diary and Xemnas put it on her nightstand as he let his daughter rest....


	4. Prisoner of Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is bored and decides to go to Wonderland only to be taken as prisoner from the Queen due to similarity to who else, but Demyx who was arrested for noise complaint. Together they have to escape Wonderland. However, you always take a little piece of Wonderland with you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I did this out of boredom. Yeah. This is a bit improvised but it's still really good. Also the "purple goop" is based off of the Cat in the Hat life action movie goop. Ya know the weird sticky purple stuff Alec Baldwin was covered in--basically that.
> 
> It'll make more sense when you read it. :P!
> 
> Okay that's all!
> 
> Enjoy!

You were bored.

So bored.

All of your friends were out on a mission leaving you alone with no one. You asked Saix for a mission but he said that every mission was already filled.

Jeeze the ONE TIME you actually WANT to go on a mission you CANT!

After a while you decided to go to Wonderland.

You'd probably talk to the Cheshire Cat to waste some time. You summoned a portal and stepped through into the wondrous world.

You wandered around for a bit searching for the Cheshire Cat.

Of course the one time you want something it's not avaliable. 

"Cheshire! Cheshire! You here!" You called.

"Oh will you silence!" One of the flowers hissed.

"Shut it weed! I'm looking for someone." You said not even glancing at them.

"Weed?! How dare you!"

"Go photosynthesis or something you snot-nosed flower."

The flowers angrily shook their fists and cursed you, looking ready to uproot.

You continued onwards until you arrived to the Mad Hatters tea party.

"Hey guys! May I join you?" You asked.

"Who's that?" The March Hare asked the tea pot in his hands.

It didn't reply back but he chuckled, "Ah! That's right! It's (Name)!"

"(Name)? Oooooh come here darling!" The Mad Hatter called.

You sat down at one of the chairs and poured yourself some tea and grabbed a couple cubes of sugar.

You had been with the two crazies long enough to know when to dodge or raise your tea cup to avoid a flying spoon or scone.

You snatched a scone that was flying through the air and took a bite. Wonderland food seemed better than regular food.

Not just because of the unknown side effects but this was a magical world.

You also loved being with them since it was entertaining to watch them. They'd talk nonesense and do other strange things.

At the moment they were sword fighting each other on the table with spoons. Crumbs from crushed pastries were flying everywhere and porcelain was being smashed.

This was wonderland so it was a bit of a wonder how they were able to ruin so many pastries and pottery and yet still have plenty to smash.

You finally grew bored and bid them ado before wandering off. They were still in the midsts of their spoon fight to notice you leaving.

As you were wandering the forest a small army of cards suddenly came marching your way.

They stopped in front of you and you blinked in confusion.

"Uh...hi?"

"Silence prisoner!" An ace card barked.

"Prisoner?"

"You are wearing the dark coat! You are a companion to the current prisoner! You are under arrest under the Queens orders!"

"Eh? What did the other black coat do?"

"He was causing an unpleasant racket that angered the queen."

Demyx.

"Listen, I'm not in compliance with him but I can be an attorney for him."

"Silence prisoner!" The ace snapped pointing his sphere at you.

The others followed and you sighed raising your hands up half heartedly.

They marched behind you, keeping their spheres pointed at your back. The leader card barked orders at you on which way to go, even though you had gone here long enough to know where to go.

You usually avoided the Queens castle since the queen was highly unpredictable and definitely had anger issues.

The few times you had accidentally crossed paths you were exhausted trying not to do anything to set her off.

Any wrong moves or choice of words in a compliment would set her off. You arrived to the castle and saw the roses in the garden were still the painted roses.

A few cards were slathering up the cracks with red paint, splattering the color everywhere.

"March black coat!" The ace card demanded shoving your shoulder.

"Don't push it paper or I'll cut you with scissors." You growled.

"How dare you threaten me heathen!"

"How dare you arrest me just because I am wearing a dark coat!"

"Continue to your cell!"

"I am walking!"

"Walk faster then!"

"You want me to sprint?"

"Enough with the cocky remarks."

"My heads going to be cut off anyways does it matter?" You shrugged.

You finally arrived to the dungeon and surprisingly it looked...nice.

The walls were decorated with hearts, diamonds, and spades and it was well lit and clean. Expect for the cell doors that were made out of some metal seeming material.

Looked sturdy too.

The ace card shoved you in an avaliable one and slammed the door shut. He twisted a key into the lock glaring at you.

"Just wait until the Queen gets word of this!" He threatened.

You smirked and shoved him through the bars causing him to stumble into his fellow cards causing literally the entire deck of cards to fall.

"This isn't over prisoner!" The ace card shouted assorting his men.

"Sure seems over to me! I know how to play cards!" You shouted.

The door to the jail closed and you sighed. You wanted something to do but being stuck in a boring jail cell didn't make matters better.

"(Name)? Is that you?"

You looked up and across from you was Demyx.

"I knew you were the one to cause the noise complaint." You grumbled.

"I was bored during my mission so I decided to play my sitar but the locals didn't like it for whatever reason." Demyx frowned.

"Well this is Wonderland. Everything's wacky and twisted here. I think I wanna go home now, let's go."

You raised your hand to summon a portal.

It didn't show up.

You tried again.

Nothing.

You snapped your fingers, clapped your hands, and even stomped the ground but nothing was working.

"Okaaaaay what's going on?" You asked Demyx.

"I don't know! Something in these cells are causing us to be unable to use our powers! I tried so many times but nothing was working! At least I won't die alone." He sighed in relief.

"Demyx. We are not accepting execution as an option! Now get your head together and think! What's a way we can get out."

"Do nothing really." He sighed sitting on his bench.

"I really wish Ches' was here." You sighed.

"You called?"

A float smile suddenly appeared followed by eyes, a head, and a pudgy striped body and bushy tail.

"Ches'! It's about time you showed up! I've been searching for you all day."

"On the contrary darling, I was present at the past."

"What does that mean?" Demyx asked.

"It means he was with me the entire time but he just loves to show up only at the worst of times." You explained.

"Quite true."

"Do you think you can find the keys and get us out of here?" You pleaded.

"I'm afraid your way of escaping is not possible. Even in an impossible world such as this one. However escape is possible. You just need to use your noddle to wriggle your way through the bars that hold you only mentally."

Demyx looked at you for answers.

"I must go now before I am caught."

With that he vanished leaving you and Demyx.

"That was no help at all!" Demyx frowned.

You muttered his riddle in your head pieceing the puzzle together until you understood. You hummed and looked at the bars wriggling them to find a weak one.

They were pretty strong. You kicked at one of the bars with your boot but that only caused the door to rattle.

You tried searching for something to pick the lock but there was nothing.

You groaned and pressed your head to the bars. That's when you noticed you could easily slip your head through the gap.

Wait.

The bars expanded like rubber!

"Demyx! The bars are expandable! We can slip through!"

You continued and slipped one arm through, your shoulders, your other arm, your waist, hips, and finally your legs.

Once you were completely through you helped Demyx who was stuck at his hips since he went straight forward, not sideways.

You took his arms and yanked him out from between the bars.

"We're free!" He cheered loudly.

"Demyx!" You hissed.

You heard the clanking of footsteps and knew it was the cards.

"The prisoners! They are escaping!" The ace card shouted well pointing at you guys.

You grabbed Demyx's hand and ran well the boy looked shaken. You tried to summon a portal but you still couldn't.

You were able to find a fairly good sized rock during your run and stopped for a quick second to grab it. You threw it at the ace card and it slammed into his face once again causing the cards to fall like dominos.

"Good shot!" Demyx complimented as you continued to run.

You suddenly skidded to a stop in front of several doors. They all were different sizes, shapes, and colors, with strange shapes on the doors.

You scanned each door until you settled on one that had an image of a...well you didn't even know what it was.

Either way you tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. You grunted and slammed your fists onto the door.

"Dammit!"

"Wait!"

You stepped back and summoned your keyblade. A stream of light came from the tip and you heard a satisfying click.

"Hurry!" Demyx cried hearing the cards marching into the room.

"Lets hope this one gets us out of here."

You swung open the door and ran through.

"Stop!" The cards called, meer feet away.

Demyx followed and slammed the door behind hin causing the cards to crash into the door.

He took a step and suddenly he was free falling. He belly flopped into a purple liquid.

He swam to the surface and called your name blindly.

"I'm here!" You called.

You looked around and saw you were in some sort of lake. A platapyus swam by (go figure they're in Wonderland) you.

"I think we're in some kind of lake?" You answered.

"Ugh! I swallowed some of the water! It tasted like cough syrup it was so disgusting!" Demyx whined.

"Oh man up! C'mon let's get out of this gross smelling water."

"I'm ready to go home." Demyx sighed.

"I'm not returning to Wonderland for a while." You grumbled.

"You know you could've just summoned your keyblade in the cell right?"

"Lets go home now!" You blurted.

Demyx chuckled.

"Tell anyone, especially Axel and I will make it impossible for you to play your sitar since both of your hands will be broken."....

You arrived in the grey room where Saix was standing with a clipboard, talking to the Superior.

"There you are number fifteen. I have a mission for you..."

He blinked in confusion noticing you and Demyx were covered in some kind of purple goop. You both had left a track of puddles rom where you stepped out from the portal.

"It's a long story." You answered.

Demyx sneezed and purple goo sprayed from his nose. 

"Make sure you give the dusks your clothing to not leave puddles all over my white floor." Xemnas ordered.

"All our clothes?" Demyx asked.

"Yes, down to your boxers." You replied sarcastically.

"So says the girl who forgot she had a-"

"I will end you if you finish that sentence!" You threatened.

"Keyblade."

"Demy!" You punched him in the arm and he whined.

"Whoooaaa what happened to you guys?" Axel questioned, stepping in with Roxas.

"Long story." You and the sitarist said in unison.

You unzipped your soddened jacket revealing your black tank top and leggings underneath. You took off your boots and pools of the purple goop gushed from your boot similar to a river.

You also peeled off your wet socks. You handed it all to one of the dusks and politely thanked them. Demyx followed along until he was coatless and barefoot as well.

They didn't seem too happy with having to do laundry and clean up the sticky goop.

"Return to your quarters and take a shower. You both smell horrible." Xemnas cringed.

"Yes superior." You nodded.

You hurried off bare foot to your rooms.

"Ugggh, I feel so disgusting!" Demyx complained.

He slapped his hands on his face and when he pulled them from his cheeks a thick string of goop stretched from them.

"You owe me big time for this you know."

"Taco Belle?"*

(A/N: WINK WONK)

"Maybe....depends."

"Good. In the meantime have fun getting the goop out of your hair."

"You too." He said slapping your shoulder.

He had to struggled to peel his hand off your back.

"How about we don't touch anything until we're clean."

"Yeah sounds good." He nodded.

You opened your room door and headed straight for the shower.

You peeled off the rest of your ruined clothes and sent them down the laundry shoot.

After a long and difficult shower you were finally able to get the purple goop out of your hair and down the drain. Your poor skin felt itchy and sore from peeling the purple substance off your skin.

You were suddenly extremely fatigued too. It was only noon yet you felt like you hadn't slept in days. Once you were done you changed into your pajamas and flopped on your bed.

You didn't even make it under the covers.

You were comfy laying on the sheets.

You felt feverish.

A nice nap definitely would help.

Yeah.....


	5. Cold Shoulder Vexen & Teen!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed there wasn't a lot of stories based off of Vexen (well I mean he is a prick) but anyways I nust wanted to do something out of the ordinary and I made this! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Vexen & Teen!Reader

Your goal was to meet every one of the Organization to just at least become acquaintances depending on what you learn. Yet, you had never really talked or even greeted Vexen. He always gave you the cold shoulder, pun some what intended, and usually avoided you. He was always hiding in his lab from others unless there was a meeting. 

According to Xigbar he was a cold, old grump anyways and his closest acquaintance was Zexion. He said they were close before they became nobodies so only Zexion was considered close. That was the only information you were able to get, other than it was already known he was an Ice Queen. 

You honestly did think he was a haggard woman the first time you had saw him, but when you heard his voice you realized he was a dude. You haven’t even said a word to him at all and you had been in the organization for a month now. 

That is what lead you to where you were now. 

You were reviewing scenarios over and over in your head of what could happen but that only made you feel more anxious than you were already. You weren’t very good at talking to people but if you wanted to be an “organization” than you had to know everyone. 

You hoped he liked cookies.

You had made a fresh batch in your private kitchen and they were still warm on your plate. When you arrived to the lab you took a breath before cautiously stepping in. 

This was your first time ever really being in the laboratory before. When you stepped in you saw it was rather...dull. There were metal counters, carts, tools, chemicals, and chemistry glassware hanging on the shelves. 

A few chemicals were boiling and bubbling with all types of tubes and filters scattered around the premises. There was a swirling smell of flame and chemicals in the air that made you feel slight ill. 

“Uh...hello?” You called. 

“Is anyone in here?” You said a little louder. 

“Who's there?” A grouchy voice called. 

You stiffened in surprise, you were kind of hoping he wasn't here. The man you recognized as Vexen stepped out from a back room. 

When he narrowed his eyes at you, you felt your throat tighten from intimidation. 

“Number fifteen. Why are you here?” He asked coldly. 

“I uh-” 

“And why did you bring food into my laboratory?” 

“Just a kindness offering.” You shrugged. 

“I appreciate the offering but now is not the best location nor time.” He said walking around his lab similarly to a headless chicken.

“Oh...right. You seem busy at the moment too.” 

“Indeed. You best be leaving now unless you have information of utmost importance.” 

Vexen glanced up from his paperwork. You dodged eye contact at the floor and shook your head. 

“I was just hoping we could get acquainted.” You said softly. 

“Acquainted? I have not interest in becoming friends number 15. We may have the same goal in mind, but becoming friends do not matter to me.” He said coldly. 

You felt rather hurt by his response but said nothing and returned to your room. 

A week later you were on a troubling mission with Zexion. The mission wasn't going as planned and rather was the opposite. 

The heartless were very strong, especially the Armored Knight you were currently fighting against. You slammed your keyblade down but the knight blocked the attack. 

You kicked it in the chest and it stumbled back giving you a second to stab it with your ‘blade.

You let out a sigh of relief and glanced at Zexion. He was unaware of the archer behind him about to strike. 

“Zex!” 

You ran over to him and shoved him out of the way. You felt relieved knowing he was out of harm's way, that is, until you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen. 

You choked and could feel something travel up your throat. You were expecting bile, but the taste was too metallic and bitter. 

Blood. 

You took in a sharp gasp of air, looking down there was an arrow stabbed in your abdomen. 

You took another desperate grasp at air, feeling the world shift. Zexion grabbed your arm before you could fall completely, pulling you close enough so he could scoop you up. 

He summoned a portal and raced through. 

“Vexen!” He called, startling the scientist. 

“Zexion?!” 

The man turned towards Zexion and his surprise turned into horror. He ordered the member to place you down on an available metal counter. 

He saw the arrow and knew it was in a vital organ area. 

You were hemorrhaging. 

You almost seemed to be having a seizure at your choking gasps. Your eyes were rolling back and blood was dripping and spewing from your mouth. 

Even though the scientist had rarely interacted with you, and was known for being cold, he was honestly fearful. 

You were just a young, innocent girl who the organization was depending on to save them. And now, your life depended on him to save you. 

Vexen had to use a syringe to inject a hi potion into you. A green glow traveled across your body but it wasn't enough. 

He used another which seemed to at least slow the bleeding in the slightest. 

“I need to make another potion. Zexion, keep pressing onto her wound!” Vexen ordered. 

He ran to his serums and tossed in a bunch of chemicals until he made a potent enough potion that would heal several people. 

“Vexen!” Zexion called. 

He ran back over with his potion and saw you were beginning to turn a bluish-gray color. 

He poured the potion into a needle and once again sent the potion inside you. The wound suddenly closed up and your body shoved the arrow out. 

“Is she alive?” Zexion asked. 

Vexen took off his glove and pressed his fingers to your pulse. He nodded. You were alive. Vexen checked for further injuries that required his assistance or any other complications. 

He alerted the Superior about what happened and the leader seemed rather concerned about you. Vexen wasn't honestly surprised, you were an important asset to his plan after all. 

Well he was working in his lab he heard footsteps and saw you were awake. He could tell you were sore, he had no doubt that you would be, especially after nearly dying. 

“Get back to bed number fifteen! You are healing.” Vexen ordered. 

He took your arm and gently led you back to the hospital bed. 

“But don’t I have a mission?” You asked, sitting down on the bed. 

You winced at the sharp pain of such a simple action.

“No, I informed the superior of your critical condition. You are off of any mission for two weeks until you have completely healed.” 

“Two weeks?!” You shrieked.

The man winced at your outburst but nodded, “It will take a while to heal number fifteen.” 

“It's (Name).” 

“Pardon?” 

“My name's (Name). Most people call me by my number.” 

Vexen let out a slow sigh. 

“I know earlier you wanted us to get to know each other and I do have a while now.” 

Vexen pulled over a chair and sat down in it. 

“Why now?” 

“You just...seemed to remind me of someone.” He smiled softly, seeing a small slate haired boy where you were. 

Staring up at you him with those eyes full of innocence and wonder. 

Vexen chuckled softly.

“So what do you want to talk about?”...


End file.
